


News

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Lions [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Mama Blue Lion, Mama Red Lion, Quintessence-Sensitive Keith (Voltron), allurance, the lions gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Allura and Lance tell Blue that they are dating, but Blue already knows, and she tells Red.
Relationships: Allura & Blue Lion (Voltron), Allura & Lance & Blue Lion (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith & Blue Lion (Voltron), Keith & Red Lion (Voltron), Lance & Blue Lion (Voltron), Lance & Red Lion (Voltron)
Series: Mama Lions [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Old News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Lance tell Blue that they are dating, but Blue already knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Allurance and Mama Blue Lion.

"Old News"

Lance escorted Allura to Blue's hangar. They had just recently confessed their feelings to each other and decided to tell their lion about it. They were going to tell the rest of the team later, but they felt that Blue Lion had a right to know first.

They entered the hangar and weren't surprised to see Blue's eyes were lit up and her particle barrier was down. Blue practically pranced over and scooped up her two Paladins before sitting down in the middle of her hangar. Lance and Allura made their way to the cockpit, where Lance sat down and pulled Allura onto his lap.

"Hi, Blue. We have something we want to tell you," Allura began.

"We're dating," Lance finished.

"I knew it!" Blue exclaimed.

"What? How?" Lance asked.

"Oh please. You two are my Paladins. I could feel your feelings for each other through our bond."

"Was it that obvious?" Allura inquired. "We just confessed the previous quintant."

"It was obvious to me. I can't wait to tell Red! She didn't believe me when I mentioned it to her."

Lance buried his face in Allura's hair. He couldn't believe the lions were gossiping about them. It was a bit embarrassing in his opinion.

Fin


	2. Dating News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to "Old News," where Red learns that Lance and Allura are dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a sequel to "Old News," and is Allurance, Mama Blue Lion, and Mama Red Lion.

"Dating News"

"Red! Red! I was right!"

"About what?"

"Lancey Lance and Ally are dating!"

Red wanted to groan at the nicknames her sister gave her two Paladins. Instead, she let out an irritated yet soft growl.

"Red?"

The two lions looked towards the hangar door and saw Keith standing there.

"Keith?"

"Cub?"

Keith walked in and let his consciousness brush against Blue before he approached Red. "What's wrong, Red?"

"Blue was gloating over Lance and Allura dating."

"So, Allura finally gave in to Lance's flirting? Well, that's good. He'll treat her right." Keith reached out and stroked one of Red's front paws. "You want Lance to be happy, right? Being with Allura makes him happy."

%%%

Lance was cuddling with Allura when he heard a roar. His head shot up. "It's Red." He cocked his head. "She wants to see both of us."

"We should go see what she wants then." Allura stood up and tugged Lance off the couch. They walked to Red's hangar and were slightly surprised to see her already crouched down with her mouth open. They took the opportunity to enter her cockpit, Lance sitting down first with Allura sitting on his lap.

"Red, you wanted to see us?"

"Don't be nervous, cub. Blue told me that you two were dating, and I wanted to see it myself." Red seemed to nod to herself. "My other cub was right. You two seem happy."

"Other cub?" Allura asked. "Who's that?"

"My primary Paladin, Keith."

Lance rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. Red considers her Paladins her cubs."

"It's better than what Blue calls you."

Lance was dreading the answer, but he had to ask, "What does she call us?"

"Lancey Lance and Ally."

Lance's face turned red, and he tried to hide it by burying his face in Allura's hair. Why were his lions trying to embarrass him?

Fin


End file.
